


little blithe

by dahkkun



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, soulmate tingz, wenseul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahkkun/pseuds/dahkkun
Summary: apparently fate has their own way of notifying soulmates
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 29
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	little blithe

**Author's Note:**

> wenseul <3

Seulgi, for the most part, relies on certain certainties. Morals tend to be overrated, but she follows them nonetheless. Apart from the particulars, she wanted to lawfully impose the sight she sees when significant optimisms pave the way in this tragic induced world full of ulterior motives and tossed coins hiding its half. So no matter what is right or wrong in a matter of dilemma, she would always choose what's right and not what she  _ thinks _ is in the first place. She never thinks, in a way that nothing goes against principles of situation. Does it count as a moral belief in the end after all? Maybe. But then again, Seulgi doesn't really mind.

The skies were gray when she stepped out of the cab.

Her cheeks were pink and stale against frigid air, the accompaniment she was well acquainted with as her scarf rises above her neck when she pulls it up. Turning back, her dull fingers reached for her luggages, hauling them out unconsciously and then paid the driver.

Later as she walks outside of the train booth and to the waiting area, she plops down onto a bench stationed in the middle of the platform and shielded her eyes from the cold rays of the ragless sun in winter.

The place was desolate. One that can sneeze chills out of their nose in spite of their great tolerance against a fearless atmosphere.

She clutches the ends of her woolen coat tighter, encircling her body, and hands crossed around her torso. The heat system in the station wasn't giving enough warmth, more of the reason to be suspicious other than this almost barren place, but Seulgi didn't mind. It gave her enough mental preparation to proceed with her early morning routine. Other than her new job, nothing else was relatively new.

She glanced at her wrist watch, its hands pointing southeast. It was a little past the shrouds of darkness, giving comfort to Seulgi's indifference. 

Besides, Seulgi doesn't find any appeal on  _ change _ . She isn't keen about the abrupt need to alter her patterns when she's already snug with it. It consumes not only her energy to adapt, but also the thought of arduous adjustments are a negative, deliberately fragmenting her solace. She offers little to no care when people point out how mundane her lifestyle is. But maybe that's the point, she fails to see what's good about risks and indefinite thrills that could puncture you behind if not too careful. So why would Seulgi herself dare to attest such idiotic agendas?

With that in mind, she came to a short conclusion that as long as she doesn't get herself involved in anything uncanny, she wouldn't need to pass a whole twenty-four hours of anything related to danger; without any concerns from daily basis.

Then a sudden strenuous howl came, reverberating, but Seulgi didn't sense if it came within her (and her tiny imagination) as it is impossible to guess that a wolf would be in the vicinity.

The stiffened neck that bothers her was already a given, together with her figuratively breaking back and bed-headed fringes, but now that she had settled herself down the bench, the uneasy feeling of being watched alerts her. She was aware of her actuating anxiety feeding itself into her veins, the gears in her head forcing her heart to sprint itself a hundred miles per second, cold numbing fingers excruciating to flex and her foggy glasses cracking subtly as if it'll shatter by psyches.

It was enough for her to jump from her seat and rear her head to the source.

There was a girl.

Seulgi craned her neck to the side, curious as to how there was a crown of a faded blonde rummaging itself on a corner near a pillar that holds the ceiling with her huddled humongous, atrocious colored raincoat. It seemed like she was doing her own agenda as a case was present and settled on the ground with the girl fiddling at whatever contents it had.

Seulgi wasn't an eavesdropper. She was a fan of privacy, a familiar ambiance that holds her still from this social-driven world. So, she respects any settlement the girl could be doing. And as someone who is not the one to initiate conversations and ask if she heard the same thing, Seulgi slowly returned to her initial position, placing her right thigh over the other, pretending to not have heard anything.

Surely enough she could just be mistaken. Or maybe it was just the black coffee that's rendered her on edge.

"Can I sit beside you?"

Seulgi almost fell out.

"U-uh yeah. Sure." She curtly responds, moving her own things to the ground to accumulate space.

The girl bid her thanks. Plopping on the bench with a grunt and a stretch that extends enough for her figure.

Seulgi calmed her surprised heart, assuring herself it was all fine. All was okay and that no one will interrupt them again other than the train that'll come three hours from now --

"What is it that you do?" 

A strange way to revv up a talk. The station was empty, so the booming voice of the girl caught Seulgi a bit off guard.

She answered nonetheless, pinching a polaroid film tucked within her coat pockets out of habit, "I'm a photographer," she tilts her frames resting on the bridge of her nose, "I take pictures"

The girl nods, grabbing close her red umbrella to lean on it, "I see"

And just when Seulgi thought it's the end;

"But weren't you a painter once?" The stranger pondered loudly.

How does she--

Seulgi didn't know how this stranger knew of her previous occupation, and now that she has been somewhat exposed, she felt ashamed -- quite a bit despite the enthusiastic grin of the other. 

Seulgi can only widen her eyes, shocked.

The girl's been smiling too widely that Seulgi just noticed how cute her cheeks were as it bunches, her bright stature unmatched that Seulgi believes she can summon forth the sun to chase the glaciers away. 

However, those were the least of her concerns when the girl didn't stop there and consumes a space forward with a huff, eyes presenting crescents to a world before her as her gloved hands and plastic boots shift from her movement.

"How are you, Seulgi? I'm Wendy and it may sound weird, but I'll be your guide for today's session!"

It was the last straw.

Seulgi seized for her belongings and went for the exit (terrified enough to be with the girl any longer. the hair on her nape standing up, as we speak, fueling her fright) -- which was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell?!" She can't help but exclaim.

"Seulgi-ssi!! Please don't run away like that" Wendy caught up with distraught written all over, the yellow coat she owned barely hanging and her umbrella used as a stand.

"W-Who are you?! How do you know me?! And honestly, how the heck did you even know I used to be a painter? I've never jotted it down on any of my resumes"

"C-Calm down Seulgi. I'll tell you everything you need to know once we've settled ourselves down" The shorter girl panted, hands pressing hard on her knees.

Seulgi, although nonetheless hesitant, agreed.

* * *

  
  


"Okay let me get this straight," Seulgi backtracks, palms resting on her head as she scratches the confusion remaining.

"You are sent by a non-tangible company named  _ Happy Pill.co  _ and you are here to… lift up my spirits?" The clarification Seulgi tries to comprehend was baffling. And soon enough she can feel the nervousness creeping at the back of spine, chanting a mantra to get away as fast as she can. Then again, something about the girl's eyes, its glimmering substance from an approximate distance, keeps her grounded, like something immensely magical will emerge from the depths of her soul if she continues along.

"Ding ding ding!! More or less, that is correct my Seulgi!" Wendy twirls her childish-themed umbrella once more and tips its handle to Seulgi's direction, "And as I have already mentioned, I will be here to give you a tiny precognition about what kind of future will bring forth to your new empowered life!"

Seulgi pauses, head suddenly swimming with horror. Her thoughts were already tunneling at the instant use of possession next to her name, but to proceed with increasingly terrifying notion of change under her nose? Oh hell no.

"W-what do you mean by  _ a new life _ ?"

"A soulmate, Seulgi! That's what!" Wendy hops to the side, rearing her cane-like sunshade and pops out a dimply smile, "the ones where you can feel yourself whole and can't be parted from them as long as both are mutually aligned -- though they already are because the moment you become one, nothing can replace the locks that are each other's keys to unlatch"

A blunder, was what she wanted to tell Wendy. That this is all a mistake and Wendy must be talking about someone else. It's not her. Just not her. Oh god, she was in massive turmoil.

"W-Wendy, please slow down. I-I don't get what's happening --"

"All you just need to know is that I am the figure of said fate that believes you shall encounter each other soon enough! To tie the invisible string that has been long forgotten after thinning itself throughout the ages of tedious days!"

Seulgi shook her head, no longer listening, and frantically reached for Wendy, attempting to snap out the truth hidden behind vague words she can't help but take alarm on. However, as she outstretches her hand, her fingers failed to grasp any skin; there was only a crisp breeze that films past her as the girl's figure distorts marginally and reforming when she spins opposite from where Seulgi struggles to clasp her.

Seulgi halts midair, her mind equally flabbergasted and moritified before she trips and falls flat on her face.

While she was burning in embarrassment, Wendy laughed -- if not, boisterious.

"What were you doing Seulgi?" She wipes a non-existent tear from her lids and helps Seulgi back up on her feet.

"H-How come you can touch me but I can't?"

"Oh! It's part of the company's defense mechanism installed! Just in case someone decides to lash out on us once we notify them of our presence" Wendy fixes Seulgi's crumbling glasses with bending its hangers a little and settling them on her face, "similar to what you were about to do prior," she giggles, making Seulgi heed on how melodic it sounded.

"S-Sorry about that. I-I just don't get what you were babbling about," Seulgi scrapes her nape shyly, "i wouldn't consider --" she circles her wrist, motioning the situation, "this as a normal phenomenon"

"Well, you are indeed correct about that," Wendy chirps, boots tapping the tiled area, "but it's part of our job to be brief enough and send a regard - to accumulate further completeness in this world dying to look for their purpose in life"

Seulgi's interest was piqued. 

"What do you mean by that ---"

"Oops! Looks like time's up!" Wendy remarks, enthusiasm dripping from her composure, glancing at the clock hovering at the center of the aisle leading to nowhere (how did it even get there--).

"W-What? Wait Wendy what am I supposed to do then?!" Seulgi ran to where Wendy was packing up her case and umbrella.

Wendy gave a salute to Seulgi. Not the initial presumption Seulgi would like to get but her desperation immediately was abundant to get her to reach out, to not lose Wendy and ask her what she needs to hear -- what she needs to know in order to do whatever obscured future that awaits her.

It scared her, facing the oblivion hereafter.

"You'll get to meet her!" 

" _ Her? _ Who?!" Seulgi shouts, her hands trying to console her eyes from the blinding light that is enveloping her existence whole.

* * *

"Uhmm, excuse me?" It was euphonious, the tone that dwindled her apparent slumber.

Seulgi squirms from her place -- her feet curling itself as her head rests on her bag, laid on the same bench she sat.

It took a few nudges before she flung open her eyes in alert.

"W-Wendy?!" Seulgi blinked, her hands then clutched around Wendy's shoulders to make sure she wasn't dreaming -- or hallucinating.

Wait.

Hold on a second.

She can feel fabric on her palms, the smooth cottony texture of the long jacket the girl was wearing.

Wait a minute.

Seulgi pats the sides for a bit, subtly.

Wendy's face scrunches up a bit, "Excuse my rudeness, but do I know you?"

Okay, not Wendy.

Seulgi rubs her eyes in utter disbelief. She refocuses her vision on the girl. Faded blonde hair, timid stature, exuding angelic attributes and an enchanting voice of a siren -- nope, she's definitely  _ that  _ Wendy.

"What do you mean? It's me, Seulgi" she points to herself, "you were supposed to tell me...something"

The girl chuckled, "I am so sorry. You must have mistaken me for someone else"

Seulgi hums in disagreement, eyeing her from head to toe, "No, i'm pretty sure i can't mistake a beautiful girl like you --" what the hell, "i meant your features are too distinct!!"

The lady whom Seulgi assumed was Wendy laughed -- it's the very same one -- and brought out a hand, "I'm Seungwan. It's nice to meet you, Seulgi"

Seulgi was about to respond when Seungwan took something from her bag, a case containing glasses quite identicial with what Seulgi owned.

"Some...bear mascot gave me this. Gomdori was its name, I believe," Seungwan's face was vividly creeping with crimson, like a passing memory came into mind, "this could be the right time to give this" 

Seungwan gestures for Seulgi's broken glasses, to which the older immediately removed and was surprised how scratched it was -- did she hit her face too hard?

"T-Thank you," Seulgi accepted the new ones, albeit self-consciously.

When their hands brushed against one another, a spark of electricity zipped past their skin, a burning sensation that caused them to jolt out of their grasps.

"S-Sorry!" Seulgi rubbed the back of her palm, the tingling experience lingering.

"M-my apologies as well" 

The whistle of the train caught them both, signalling their departure soon.

Seulgi stood up and placed on the new accessory, snatching her belongings as well and averted her sight to Seungwan.

"Uh, this may seem out of nowhere, but, uhm, do you wanna be train cabin buddies?"

Seungwan smiled, "I don't see why not"

Seulgi retrned the deed and ambled beside Seungwan.

Whatever occurrence that had happen, her guts are telling her that something quite amazing will prosper with this familiar yet infamiliar girl that has raptured her heart at first sight.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've written anything related to red velvet  
> so i hope you enjoyed ~


End file.
